The Scars That Make Up The Past
by OrangeOwls
Summary: What if every time your soulmate gets a scar you get the scar too. But what might happens when you find out your soulmate is abused? Scars all around Jace started to appear since he was five, his entire life he had been getting them. They were everywhere until one day they stop. They stop appearing. Later a girl appears rumors haunt her about her past. Her coming was no coincidence
1. Prologue

Another Soulmate AU!

.:.

What if every time your soulmate gets a scar, you get the scar too. A soul scar one could say. But what might happens when you find out your soulmate is abused? Scars all around Jace started to appear when his was five, his entire life he had been getting scars. They were everywhere on his body, until one day they stop. They stop appearing. Later a girl appears, rumors haunt her about her life that no one knows. Her body with identical scars. This was no coincidence that this girl had appeared when his scars stopped.

.:.

The first time it happened, he couldn't remember it, he was only three, and suddenly he just broke his arm. His parents had to take him to the hospital where they gave him painkiller and a cast. Even though only his arm broke, his had bruises all over his body.

He got a pale white scar on his shoulder, it was a tiny star. This was the first of many scars he got.

.:.

A boy cried running to his mother's arms.

"What is it Jacey?" She asked him concern evident in her eyes.

"Why is my awm huwting!" He said showing him a small pink welt on his upper arm. Less than a second later another one appear criss-crossing the first welt. "Ow!" He mumbled rubbing his arm.

"Why don't I get you an ice pack and we go to the doctor?" She asked, he nodded as he slapped his cheek, a tiny pink welt winked past his chubby fingers. After getting the ice pack they drove quickly to the doctor. Jace's mom had no idea how to explain what is happening.

The docter examined the scars, there were two dozen scars before they stopped appearing. "It seem like your soulmate is getting hurt. If this happened again, there is a chance they might be getting abused, we're going to have to report this so they can find him/her." He said going to his desk where he wrote a prescription, he handed it the mother. "If he gets more scars give him one tablet for four hours and half for under two hours." The mother quickly thanked him and took Jace to get the medicine before stopping by the police station.

They quickly filed for a special abuse for soulmates, where the police would look out for a girl with similar scars of the little boy. Of course afterwards, the little boy's mom took him to somewhere to distract him from his discomfort.

"What's a soulmate?" The boy asked on the swings. The mother popped a chocolate cover nut in her mouth as she swung beside him.

"Pardon dear?" She asked.

"What's a soulmate?" The boy asked as he wiggled his arms towards his mother's jacket were she kept mango flavored gummies, his mom handed him the bag. "The doctew said something about a soulmate scaw."

"Alright I'll tell you," She leaned over with an easy smile and waved her hand toward herself, the boy leaned over just as she grabbed his waist and his squeals and laughter filled the air, the question forgotten.

.:.

A now seven year old boy sat on the counter as his father patch up a scrape on his knee.

"Jace, now go run along and play with Alec and Isabelle." He grabbed his son and pulled him off the counter, as he shooed his son away, the boy cried out.

He fell to the ground and a bright red welt appeared on the back on his calf. "Make it stop!" He yelled as he grabbed his knees. A second later another welt appeared on his arm. The father lunged towards a cabinet with a container of pills. He gave his son half a pill and a cup of water.

The father gently forced the pill down as the boy calmed down. Another welt appear next to his knee by then.

"Go play son, don't worry about that alright?" The father said calmly, the boy nodded and run off holding his arm. The father stumble to his phone and started calling his mother.

It was a painful twenty seconds before she picked up, by then the father walked to the backyard and watch his son proudly show off his welt on his arm.

"Céline? It happened again." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Should I come home?" A feminine voice asked

"No stay, it was a short one." He said to his wife. "I think we should tell him soon, he's starting to think he's cursed."

A pause from the other side as the mother breathed. "Alright I'll be home in an hour, do you want me to pick up anything?"

"Some mango gummies please."

Long after the boy's friend had left for home, his mother arrived with bags of groceries and clothes. The boy sat at the living room kicking his legs around as he waited for his parents.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked as his parents enter the room. They shook their heads no, and he tilted his head slightly. "Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"We just wanted to talk to you about you're scars." The mother said, the boy placed his hand on the faint scar on his cheek, barely see able. The boy slowly nodded. "There is something call soulmate scars. You know about soulmates right?" She asked the boy shook his head.

"People who are perfect for each other, like you and dad."

"You never learned how they are connected to one and other." The dad said the boy nodded at that. "So when a soulmate is hurt the other person with feel some of the pain as well and gets a tiny faded scar where the person was hurt." The boy nodded, while the dad hesitated to tell him the next part. "Me and you mom met when I umm ran over her."

"What you ran over mom with a car?" The dad's eyes widened as the mom on the other handed snorted and covered her mouth for laughing. Yes she was very useful in this situation

"Oh no! It was not with a car."

"Then what?" The dad clenched his jaw slightly, wincing slightly at the memory.

"With a bike." He sighed.

"How?"

"It was a race between, Alec and Isabelle's dad and an old friend." The dad said. "But I won by a dozen meters." The mom snorted again.

"But they didn't run over someone." The dad smiled slightly.

"Look where it got me." The mom smiled back at him.

"Then?" He asked

"Then what?" The dad asked confused, the mom sighed at him.

"He meant the meeting Steven." She turned to him. "I went to his house which was very close to the park where he ran me over and he discovered a bruise where I blocked myself with my arm on his arm."

"That's it?" The mom nodded at him, "What about me? And my scars?" The boy said looking at his parents.

"It just means when you feel pain and it's not from you, it's your soulmate." The mom said finally. "People get more hurt than others, for all you know she/he's going to become a.. spy and needs training." The boy's eyes widened.

"Cool!"

He got up and stood on the couch, before he jumped off of it and started running down the hall with his back against a wall, acting like he was a spy himself.

.:.

Now a year later.

A boy at the stairs of a porch, as another boy and girl sat next to him silent. There was no talking as the boy silently wiped his tears. The setting sky was filled with smoke covering majority of pale orange pink sky. In the distance a char remains of a house, ambulances and firetrucks just surrounding the area.

It was an electrical fire, the father was a fix it person, he had thought it was perfectly good. But yet it wasn't his fault, the wires had been cut and the fuse box wide opened. The son of the house in the yard playing with the father while the mother was doing laundry. It was a slip second before the family computer's plug caught fire and traveled using the wood of the desk. The mother was trapped, so the father had ran in to find her, before the house started collapsing against the mostly wood home.

All while the boy tried to find help, when the neighbors were out. A play date had arrived with two children and their parents who saw the fire and the boy left out on the streets, desperately trying to find help where there was none.

The parent's remains were found in an embraced.

The boy's forms were signed to a guardian. Where the boy would hopefully recover from it but he never did. Months later from the fire, the boy stayed locked in his room, his former friends became his siblings. In Addition, the scars started appearing more.

The boy tried to keep hope that they was a spy training to be the best but they faded away.

He learned about her abuse when one day the words were carved into his back. 'Mine.'

The boy grew up, there was no longer a child but a cold person in his place.

.:.

"Hey," A now sixteen year old girl said leaning on the door frame as she watched her adopted brother punch the fake body with pent up anger. The boy looked up and saw his sister, deflating from what ever anger he had before.

"Hey Izzy." Her name was Isabelle. "What's up?" The now almost adult asked, wiping the sweat off his brow with his arm.

"Dinner's ready." The boy's eyes widened.

"I um think I'm going to bed early, I'm tired." The boy said making an excuse, backing up.

"Jace, you were just fighting with anger." The girl sighed at him. "Plus I got pork from-"

"Taki's!" The boy rushed past her. "If Alec ate my pork I'm going to kill him." The girl turned around and walked to the kitchen where the boys Jace and Alec were busy fighting over pork.

"Remember I drank twenty shot of that apple vinaigrette in under thirty seconds so you owe me." The Golden hair boy said to the ravened hair boy with blue eyes, his brother. The dark haired boy known as Alec grumbled and shoved the takeout box of pork towards the other. The girl snorted and pulled out another takeout of pork and slid to her full blooded brother, which many people can see with their dark hair and similar looks, but the only thing different were her dark brown eyes.

"I love you Iz," The boy said grabbing the box and inhaled the pork like his brother.

"If only you were like this to my cooking." She sighed, the boys eyes widened.

"No no no no no no." They both said staring her with wide eyes.

"Yeah I thought so," She sighed, grabbed a hair tie from the counter and turned away. "I'll be training," It was a weird thing for parents to teach their children how to fight, but both of them were in the military at one point so learning for to fight and self-defend was a way to show them care. The boys continued inhaling the pork.

"Urg school," Jace said, wolfing down the last bit of pork.

"Don't get me started, I'm done with girls." Alec said rubbing his forehead, he placed his chopsticks down.

"What about me?" Jace said fanning his hand outwards showing himself and his figure, which just so happens to be extremely fit from fighting. Alec blushed and looked away.

"There's a new student this year," Alec said. "Pretty sure Miss Gray is good friends with them."

"Why does Miss Gray look like she's our age when she's like a decade older?" Jace mumbled loudly chugging down water.

"Dunno." Alec said getting up to wash the dishes, Jace being a great brother placed his dishes for Alec to wash and booked it. He went to his room and drank a pill. He prepared for when the whip or cuts marks would appear all over him.

There was a flash of pain and one appeared.

That's it.

One across his arm, right near to his shoulder.

That's it.

There's usually a few dozen that's it. Something happened.

Jace looked down and saw a bruise form around his wrist.

He stayed quiet for several minutes, his heart beating faster than usual.

Then his brother burst opened the door.

"Jace!" His small nine year old brother walked in the room while Jace was in the corner of the bed.

He forgot to lock the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked his eyes in concern.

"It's fine Maxi," Jace rubbed the palm of his hand against his hair, efficiently messing it up.

"It's Max." He corrected, slapping his hand at Jace's for him to stop.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked Jace shrugged. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror already a bruise formed.

"What's up with you?" Jace said.

"I got the new manga book!" He proudly showed Jace a small comic book with the corner already curling. Jace stood up from the bed and grabbed Max by the waist and started carrying him.

"Hey! Stop it!" Max yelled. "At least go to the training area, Izzy is trying to out do Alec at climbing." Jace smiled and followed his brother out to the gym. Max wasn't lying.

He saw Izzy and Alec in gear, trying to climb the rock wall, Izzy was climbing quickly while concentrating immensely not to break a nail. She took the way easier route while Alec was using his height to his advantage.

He swung his legs over the top of the ten foot bouldering wall just as Izzy popped he head up.

"Darn it," She mumbled pushing herself to her feet, she stood up looking at the ground where Alec who, with Jace and Max, was already on the ground watching her. She ran forward and latched herself on one of many ropes all around the room, from there she shuffled herself down.

"Good job." Max said grinning as Alec helped him put on a harness.

"Thanks, I think I need to lay off on the arms." Izzy said rubbing a red area on her arm. It suddenly reminded Jace of all the marks on his back, they were barely seeable anyway. Alec and Max went over to the bouldering wall and Alec started to climb again to retrieve a cable to hook Max in.

"Want to practice, self defense?" Jace asked, he just wanted to feel some of his own pain instead of his soulmate.

.:.

A tiny three year old girl walked with her mother, their red hair sticking out of place.

"Come on dear, we have to get home to your daddy and brother." The mother said.

"I want to see Jonny!" The girl squealed, the mother nodded.

"Alright Clary," The mother said, grabbing her daughter and placing her on her shoulder. The girl giggled and rested her chin on her mother's head.

The mother busily hurried down the streets. They came to a stop near the corner of a street, the girl impatiently waiting for the the light to turn green. Out of the corner of the girl's eye she saw a dark gray car speed down the street, police car following it down speedily. The car started to skit as it tried to turn left, but it was to close.

The mother and daughter realized too late.

The mother dropped her daughter from her neck into her arm and tried to turn just as the car slammed into them and continued to run into a building.

There was a sharp pain, before both of black out, but only one with be able to walk out alive.

It was the next day before the girl finally opened her eyes, to see her body in a cast. There was much more attention to her arm. Her father and brother burst in the room, the father had a grim face, while the brother had dried tears on his face.

"Clare!" The boy yelled running over to her, he was barely five years old. Both of them weren't nearly old enough to understand what quite happened.

"Thank the lord." The father said coming close to his daughter, there they stayed together in an ignorant bliss for the girl.

Later she would find out about her mother months later from her brother.

.:.

Her father because absent and when he was there it was him always getting angry.

He would never hurt her when he was angry, for her brother... He would always act stiff sometimes and distant.

When she was first five years old, he started to hit her. Her brother was at school at the time, and when her father got home, hours after he and her brother left for school. He was drunk.

"Daddy?" She asked, he growled and turned to her, his eyes widened in surprised like it was the first time he ever saw her.

"You look just like her." He mumbled walking to the fridge as he grabbed a bottle of liquid. He took a swig of it and slammed it on the table. The girl saw her father with dilated eyes, he growled at her. She squeaked and ran into her shared room with her brother.

Her stomach growled, she missed breakfast when she woke up too late. She tried to sneak back in the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She dropped the cup in the sink when her extremely short statue tried to get a cup. Her father made a growling sound and glared at her.

"Come here." He order, the girl nodded meekly and walked forward. The dad, went over to retrieve a belt from his pants and looked at her.

That is where the abuse started.

He cornered her in a corner, and slashed at her face. Initially she blocked it with her arm creating a red cut on her arm.

"Don't you dare," Her father snarled, whipping it at her arm creating a crisscross effect. The girl bit her lip from crying out, knowing that it would be worse. He whipped at her face again but this time she didn't block it with her arm.

Eventually she couldn't handle the pain she sank to her feet and blacked out.

She heard her father curse as she did. But he was no longer her father rather tormentor.

What felt like years later, she slowly came into consciousness.

"Clare?" A gently hand prodded at her face, she whipped her arm to cover it as she turned her face away from the sound. "Clare it's me." She slowly opened her eyes to see icy almost white blonde hair. She curled up into a ball thinking it was her father.

He gently sat her up wiping her face with a damp napkin, it came back pink. "Let's get you to a bath. He gently placed his arms under her neck and knee and carried her to the washroom.

Turning on warm water, he left grabbing a mop. Small Clary looked at her stained clothes, seeing small red welts some sticky with dried blood. Her brother came back with the mop.

He undressed her and placed her in the bath, the warm waters soothed her arching joints. She stayed there until the water was cool before she finally managed to sit up with out help. Her brother came back with clean clothes and tucked her in that night, becoming the fatherly role.

.:.

The father started to change, he went out more, came home smelling like sickeningly sweet liquor, the money income slowed down with that the amount of food, clothes, and safety.

They had to change schools several times. Each time to smaller and smaller living spaces. The girl stopped making or having friends after the second move, she went to drawing since that could never leave her.

As soon as the little girl's brother turned ten he got a job, it was paper boy. His sister help him, and he would pick her up after school where they would deliver the papers.

She was ten when when she got a scar that wasn't hers, it was a burn scar. Her brother had to sit her down and explain to her all about soulmates scars. He shook his head when she asked about his.

He was born without one, the hospitals, usual make a scar it's a small nick above the toe, but his never came.

.:.

Her father was on drugs one day, it was a high. He looked at her differently when he came home that night. "Jocelyn." He said softly looking at her.

She made a mistake. "Father it's me Clary," she said, he growled.

"You're Jocelyn," he said.

"No," He roared.

"Jocelyn why did you leave me! You were mine. Mine. Mine!" He pinned Clary against the wall, he grabbed a small knife laying in the butchers block. Painstakingly slow he carved the words into her back.

Her brother found her that night with the words 'Mine' carved into her.

.:.

This was the night.

Clary Fairchild and her brother Jonathan Morgenstern were going to leave. Jon was legal an adult. He had left the household a month ago, to rent a apartment far away from this area, in New York.

Her father barely noticed at all, he just needed to drink, so Clary kepted up her job at cafe she was working. She had all her stuff in a bag that was outside. The plan was for Clary to delay, Valentine as long as she could while Jon got her stuff.

He came to the cafe that night just to tell her to quit.

Clary waited anxiously, as her father came back and ate the dinner. She spent an hour preparing the food, trying to get her father to eat as much.

She across the table from him, he was silent and it killed her.

"Clarissa." He said, looking up at her with his cold eyes..

"Yes father," she said curtly.

"Where is your brother?" He said, Clary tried not to stiffen that much.

"He was a legal adult, which meant he could leave." She said.

"You will be one in two years. Are you going to leave?" He asked, Clary shook her head, she had to keep it up.

"Liar, I know you're lying! You're going to leave!" He yelled throwing the plate as her. It shattered and hit her shoulder creating a cut. It barely missed a major vein. She stumbled out if her seat.

Valentine grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her back. Great she smelled like steak dinner and she was going to die. He slammed her into the wall, his one hand gripping her neck now. Cutting off her airway.

Even better she was going to die of lack of air. She wheezed and struggled to breathe. In the back of her mind that wasn't worrying about death and Jon, she noticed her phone vibrated slightly.

She vision faded slightly before she was on the ground, barely breathing. She managed to open her eyes to see her brother pinning her father to the ground.

"Trying to kill your father." Valentine said, Jon growled.

"Trying to kill your daughter huh?" He spat back at him.

"You wouldnt dare kill me." Valentine said, Jon leaned back slightly, and nodded.

"You're right," He said, before adding. "How about knocking you out then?" He punched valentine in the jaw before he punched right in the forehead. Valentine when limo and Jon stepped up.

"Clare, I'm so sorry." He said rushing to her, he picked her up princess style just like he always did since she was five. He hurried to the car, placing her in the back seat. He got in the drivers seat and drove. "I'm so sorry I'm was late," He said.

"I found an old friend of moms" he continued his voice talking a sadder tone. "He offered to give us a job and a room to stay for a while until we get our own." Clary gave a nodded and in the rear mirror she saw her brother give her a smile.

"It's all the way in New York, in Brooklyn." He said, he stopped the car and went to her, giving her a dose of sleep medicine. She faded into the realm of dreamless sleep.

.

She woke up the next morning in the same beat up car Jon had for three years. Jon never quite actually took a driving test but after three years, she would said that she felt safer in this car than at home.

"Jon?" She murmured she lifted up her arms to see her shoulder was wrapped in a bandage. Her collar was numb, she touched it lightly. Her neck felt weird other than the fact about the numbness.

"Painkiller for neck, water?" He handed her a water bottle with the cap closed in the wrong way.

She hummed in thanks before taking the bottle and bringing it to her parched throats. She took a small sip before placing it down and sitting up. She then realized that she was laying her head on a shirt covering a boot.

"Where are we?" She croaked out, before she lifted the bottle again to her lips.

"Five more minutes than we'll be at Luke's." Her brother said, the next few minutes was him talking to her about how he meet Luke and such.

He pulled up at Luke's apartment which was one of two apartments above the book store. "We get the one above." Her brother told her, helping her to her feet. She nodded and tried to help with the stuff, he stopped her. "No just knock on the door Luke said he would be close today."

Clary nodded and hobbled over. Before she even knocked on the door, it opened to see a browned hair man with blue eyes.

"You must be Clarissa, come in come in," he said making a path for her. She sat down on the couch for several minutes while, Luke and Jon took all their stuff upstairs. She waited quietly, mostly her fingers were twitching and tapping the table.

She looked at the blank walls, it was all white. There was a small black simple clock that told the time other than that, there was nothing on the walls.

Jon and Luke came into the room, Jon sat next to her rubbing nervous circles on her hand. Luke sat across from her.

"Valentine will be on the look out you know, you are legally still a minor." Luke said, Clary grimmanced at the meantion of her tormentors name. "None of all us can take you legally into custom. So you'll have to lay low for a bit." Luke explained.

Clary looked up. "I'm sixteen, so I'm allowed to change my name without the permission of my parents or guardians." She said, Jon nodded.

"I'll get you the papers tomorrow when I get a chance." He said. Jon got up, and Clary followed as they turned to walk to the stair case, Luke spoke up.

"I had know Jocelyn and Val for a long time, I'm sorry this happened" he said. Clary gave a curt nod before going up stairs.

 **This marks the beginning of a new story. Hope you all like it.**

 **Words: 4,703 Date: Check date this story was publish.**

 **Beta: My friend couldn't get to it.**

 **\- N**


	2. Chapter 2

Jon had gotten the form like he promise, only before taking off to go to his community college. Clary was left alone in the new environment, it definitely showed too. Clary would constantly be near a weapon of some sorts, whether it be a knife or a flower pot. Let it be known that flowerpot were dangerous, if the pot's wall are thick than it can be used like a frying pan to smack someone to unconsciousness. Something similar did happen once with a frying pan, Jon tapped her on the should when she was about to make scrambled egg and _bam_ unconscious, and first degree burned. If it was thinner then the pieces and rain down the body like glass and can be used as a makeshift knife.

Clary was still caution with everything, even when she healed all her injuries, instead of the constant weight of being abused it was the constant weight of being found by Valentine. If anything the weight hadn't lessen at all it just changed to a different weight. When Clary was still in her prison the weight felt like a constant reminder that her life was broken, that there was nothing to do. Like an ache that won't go away. When she fled it changed to more of a cold nerve-wreaking weight like something felt like it was going to happen, but didn't. So Clary was left with this feeling of something constantly looming.

Clary has sat down with Luke and tried to learn about her mom, and a few things she needed to know if you wanted to stay low. It was a conversation she was dreading but she wanted to do it alone.

"Valentine is devious, he will use fraudulent methods to find you and keep your mouth shut about this. The first thing we might have to do is change your appearance slightly. Cut it shorter, change the colour, perm what ever at least for a few months." Luke had said, Clary agreed to the idea of cutting her hair and changing the colour slightly just to deeping her red embers hair to an auburn. "I can get you into a high school, I'm good friends with one of the teachers, she might be able to pull some string for you.

He had introduced the same friend of his, who was named Tessa Gray to her the next day. Ms. Gray introduced herself as Tessa, and they started going over several things on the school.

"It's quite stereotypical actually, like there are popular student, nerdy-er ones, spotsy one too." Tessa said helping her through the forms. The form required birth certificate and other things that Clary didn't have, since Valentine used to burn things to hide the smell of alcohol when a rare policeman would come in, explaining it was Clary yelling because she burned something during cook which cover the sounds of scream Clary made during when Valentine wasn't quite himself.

Again Luke manage to pull some favours from people and manage to swipe a few needed numbers from databases. Clary love the time with Tessa since for one she was the first female friend Clary had ever made, ever. Her mom doesn't count and she didn't really make any friends when she was five and onward, let alone a female one. When it came time to choose the name Clary chose Fray, it was a cross between her mother's name Fairchild and Tessa's Gray. Tessa was honoured at the name. Jonathan after a while of think decided to change his name as well and brought home the forms the same day Clary sent hers in the mail.

Clary started a job as well, she managed to snag a job at a near restaurant called Taki's it was a nice thing to start to earn money again after she had to quit in order to leave. Jon made her go to the stores to buy new shoes and clothes. In an hour, Clary had been forced to get a pair of sneakers, a shirt, hoodie and leggings. Basically Clary was done with shopping for another year after the pair of shoes, but Jon persisted. They both had the stubbornness that ran in their blood, but knowing that it came from both parents Valentine wouldn't give up.

She started her drawing again, it was only two weeks before school when she started. It was nice up until she started drawing Valentine and related things with him. Which was the first ten drawings in. Tessa ended up buying her a canvas and paints before She had them go to the park to see some beautiful things.

"This is useless," Clary groan having to lug a large sketchbook, pencil case and a cup of hot chocolate that Tessa got for her to the park was hard enough when she could only stuff her pencil case in a pocket. "I just want to go home." She said.

"No," Tessa sternly said, never in her life had Clary met someone who was strong minded or stubborner than her and Jon. She had to look up to that. Tessa dumped her stuff on a park bench over looking several trees. Clary sighed in relief and did the same. "Now draw do your art thingy."

"Tessa I can't really, I keep thinking of-"

"I will distract you." She said crossing her arm. Clary nodded and started to listen.

"You know about soulmates?" Tessa started Clary gave a quick nod and she continued. "When I was young I didn't really believe in them because for one my mom was married to her yet she didn't have a very good ending. One day she was, to say, intoxicated once and things happened." Clary nodded, she had started drawing a tree with a lonely swing. "I was born because of a mistake with someone she thought was her soulmate. After I was born her soulmate found out and they had a fight. Later eventually, one evening years after the fight, he had taken her out to dinner as an apology and they crashed into truck that's headlights had stopped working."

Clary erased a bit of her sketch and started to draw in a young Tessa on that lonely swing. "I was only a few years old, at most three. I was sent to live with my aunt, who died of a fever. My brother who was a few years older than me, was my cousin, my aunt was pregnant with her deceased fiance's child so I grew up thinking her was my brother. It's fine now, but I was sent to live with apparently my parent's friends." Clary added what she guesses Tessa's brother would look like leaning next to the tree,m watching his cousin/sister swing. "I found out I had two soulmates." Clary's pencil dropped and she look at Tessa.

"Really?" She looked slightly sad, like she was going over the memories

"Yes, the thing was the two soulmates were best friends."

"What happened?" Tessa laughed.

"I married both of them." Clary smiled happy at the ending. "One of them had an illness that caused him to be dependent on a drug, eventually he fell sick, and was sent to the hospital. It was such a horrible experience I was un the hospital too. DId you know the closer you are to your soul mate the more you feel of their pain? I never felt so sick, I mean I often had colds and headaches but I didn't believe it to be my soulmate."

Clary's smile dropped and turned into a frown as Tessa continued. "He fell into a coma, for about a month I only knew he was my soulmate, we were planning to get married too, then I found out about the second soulmate. He asked me to marry me too and I did, then a year later Jem woke up." CLary had to guess Jem was the first soulmate. "I got married to him and it's a nice mutual relationship. The best friends both wanted each other to be happy and this was the only way." Tessa gave a laugh.

"It was kind of stupid though seeing them argue about who gets me, it was just you have her, no you have her." Clary smiled at the thought before frowning.

"Tessa," Dhe started. "Do you think my soulmate is mad at me?"

"Why do you think that?" Tessa asked she looked so clueless, and confused. Tessa of course knew about the abuse, she was stubborn about wanting to know why. At that point, an hour after meeting her, Clary trusted her enough to know.

"Because it's my fault he had been in pain and getting scars." Clary replied looking down on her sketch. It was a lonely oak tree with a small young Tessa on a swing. Her brother was leaning against the tree his arms crossed and his face with a similar stubborn look. On the tree was a little heart messily placed in with the words. Soulmates: It doesn't matter until then. The sketch could have been something happy if not for the shading and facial features. Tessa had a carefree look while her brother looked cautious. The shadow made it look like the sun was setting and monster were starting to come out.

Funny how a moment ago it could had been mistake for a happy scene.

Tessa had Clary wrapped in a hug before she could think, Clary flinched at the sudden hug but relaxed. "Clary, he, or she, of all people should know that life isn't fair and it's not your fault. Heavens got a plan for you," Tessa frowned slightly. "Angels got a plan for you I'm not copying that song. Well technically it's called-"

"Okay okay! I get it." Clary said. Tessa smiled and let go of her.

"Let's get home before you brother started freaking out." Tessa said.

"Hey Tessa?" Clary said, Tessa gave a hum as she packed up her stuff. "How old are you?"

.:.

So after Tessa scolded Clary for asking the question they went back to Clary's place which sounds so foreign. Tessa had purchased a bottle of brown hair dye.

"You're lucky I have a friend who loves hair so I'm going to call him now." Tessa picked up her phoned and dialed a number.

"Wait does he know?" Clary asked desperately she didn't want more people to know.

"No, he just understands that you want to change your look." Tessa said putting the phone to her ear. "Magnus? It's me Tessa, do you mind coming to my house, a friend of mine wants to change her hair a bit, yes thank you.. No glitter. Okay see you then."

"How old is your friend?" Clary asked as Tessa pushed her into her car.

"He's still in high school." Tessa answered passing Clary her phone. "I have your brother's phone number and since you don't have a phone go call him. We are going to need you to get one soon, school is starting and to see a student with out a phone is odd at least in this high school." CLary nodded ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"Jon?" Clary put the phone to her ear to hear him in a slightly static tone. "I'm going to be at Tessa for a few hours, I will call you every hour don't worry, Tessa has maximum security." Clary turned off the phone. "Hey, am I going to meet your soulmates?"

Tessa gave a nod as her ears were glued to the road in front of her. They arrived at her house which was a large house, really big for something in the city.

A blue eye man opened the door and hugged Tessa, Tessa unlike the Tessa Clary had seen who was so polite. Tessa shoved him off her and glared. "Will, you forgot I said I'm going to have a friend here." She said, before stepping inside the house.

"Do you see this?!" Will said dramatically, Clary decided to like him. "This is such-!" Tessa had clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shush please! Do you want to wake up Church?" Tessa said, Will frowned.

"It's not that little devil. The thing only likes Jem." Tessa nodded

"Exactly," She said before turning to Clary. "Come on," They were approaching the large stair case when Tessa called. "If you see the glittery Magnus let him in and tell him we're in the main washroom."

"Tessa?" The voice called from up the stairs, Clary looked up to see another man with silver hair and silver eyes, he seemed to be of asian descent, but it was hard because his features was so pale, his eyelashes seem to be white. He was using a cane just to lean on, he opened his arms and waited for Tessa to hug him.

"Clary this is Jem," Clary smiled politely and nodded, as Tessa gave him a hug.

"Tess!" Will screeched from downstairs. "You give him a hug but when i do it you shove me off?!"

"Yes." Tessa called down to him. Next to Will was the gittery man, Clary guessed was Magnus.

"Hey Tessa!" He called as he took off his brightly coloured jacket to show and equally bright shirt underneath. He started towards the stairs waving off Will.

Clary ended up with a towel tied around her neck as she sat on the toilet cover, as Magnus comb through her hair.

"Dear," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Clary held her breath and waited for his answer. "What kind of conditioner do you use?" Clary shook her head feeling relieved.

"Never had any." Clary muttered, Magnus gasped dramatically.

"Alright I thought this would happened," he reached into his bag and pulled out two bottles of shampoo and conditioner. He had Clary lying down on the countertop while he washed her hair. It took twice as long for the conditioner than the shampoo. The room smelled amazing by the time Magnus was hand drying her hair with a towel.

It took half an hour before Magnus untangled through all her hair, it was weird being able to completely run her fingers through her hair and all of her hair.

"How short do you want this? Bangs? Bob?" Clary shrugged and pulled a string of her hair, now that it was untangled she tugged on the curl until it was straight, it when to her rib cage. She held up an estimate of four inches.

"What school are you going to?" Magnus asked snipping bit of her hair the bathroom floor was becoming reder and reder, while Tessa was on the countertop reading something on her phone.

"Idris," She mumbled feeling bored. "Tessa got me in last minute." Magnus clapped his hand. "Oh me too, we're so friends!" He squealed, Clary went rigid, a friend? She hasn't had a friend since ever. Clary had probably blanked out because she found her self staring at Magnus as he snapped his fingers at her.

"Clary? Clare? Biscuit?" Clary nodded at the last one which make Magnus grinned. "You're done biscuit." He handed her a mirror where she looked at her well hair. It looked so different yet the same. If she ran her fingers through her hair the familiar bright coloured red hair peeked out, she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She checked the thing and suddenly stood up. "I really have to go back now, I promised Luke something." Tessa nodded while Magnus blurted out.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked, Clary tripped on the rug and almost face placed the countertops.

"God no." Clary said, scrambling to get up. "He's like my uncle." She said.

.:.

Clary had a session with Luke since he had gotten a shipment of manga books and wanted Clary to help. It was meant to be good for her. Getting a job and keeping her mind off some things. Luke was sure surprised when he saw Clary for the first time.

"Hey Clare, do you mind taking that box of book over to the manga section and organizing it?" Luke asked working on adding labels and price tags on several books, he turned around and looked at her hair. It made Clary feel subconscious but she would eventually get used to it.

"Woah," he blinked then smiled. "You looks great," Clary gave a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, I guess. I hope it would at least throw him off for the next while. The only thing I can't change is my height."

"But I would be able to use my beloved sister as an elbow rest." A voice came behind her, she turned her head and watched at Jon's face turned from surprise to admiration.

"You look good." He smile and ruffled her hair.

"I finally can run my fingers completely through my hair and you do that!" Clary screeched dodging Jon's hand. He just pat her head and ran his finger through her hair.

"Woah, weird." He muttered, Clary crossed her arms.

"It isn't at all uncomfortable that my brother runs his meaty fingers through my hair." Clary said poker faced. Jon laughed and turned around to drag his stuff up stairs.

Clary turned back to her books slowly putting them away as she was reading the backs of all of them. Technically Luke said to put them away right? It had been what felt like ten minutes when the door bell rang, it was a small light sounding ting. Clary turned her head to see a boy her age with brown hair and glasses.

"How can I help you?" Clary asked politely hoping he would ask a question about something she knew. Instead the boy turned pink and said.

"See me and my friend was walking by here and we saw, not in the creepy way I mean! So um," He turn pink as he fumbled with his words. "I mean I was going here anyway, also where's Luke? Nope, I'm sorry for wasting you time, but I thought you were pretty and I got dared to ask you for you name."

Clary took an extra second to stay quiet before asked him. "I'm not supposed to give my name out to people I don't know." She said. The boy seem to get it when he stuttered out.

"Simon Lewis." He said. She smiled at him.

"Clary." She told him.

"Just a random question how old are you, cause I hope your not twelve or something." He said fiddling with his fingers.

"Actually I am, not twelve, I'm sixteen, going to Idris this year." Clary said pausing on her age, there was a look of relief on Simon's face.

"Oh I go there I could show you around!" He said.

"First you have to tell me your age then." Clary replied.

"16!" He looked around the store. "Tell Luke I said Hi I don't want to keep my friend waiting." He turned and ran out the door well tried he hit the doorframe said sorry and tried again. He was such a strange boy.

Clary continued working on putting several books when a little boy about seven or eight. years old bumped up next to him.

"Hey do you know where the manga section is?" Clary smiled, he was just too cute with his dark brown hair and glasses too big for his gray eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just working on it." Clary said gesturing to the pile of paperback books on the ground, his mouth was in an O. "Any books do you want?" She asked he smiled and held up a book of Naruto. She pointed to an area a few paces away from her, he smiled adorably and went over there.

Clary finished placing her books away when, she heard thumps. She turned and saw a multitude of books fall on the little boy.

"Did you see that?" He said flushing pink.

"Only the end and aftermath." Clary said, internally she was groaning at the amount of books she had to put back. "What were you searching for?"

"Angel sanctuary," he said holding up a book of Naruto."

"Hey Max," A voice said behind her, the boy's who name was apparently Max straighten and tried to look behind her. "You readyyy?" The voice drawled out.

"Oh," Clary decided to turn around and saw what looked like a golden god. The golden god sighed and stepped past Clary, obviously Max didn't have to try to much when looking past her, he was over a feet taller. "Max, you're nine, you said you were mature for your age."

Max who looked extreme young for his age sighed. "The book I wanted was to high for me I had to jump, turns out I grabbed one of those metal railing things and yeah." Max said.

The golden god sighed and turned to Clary. "Sorry about that, he's clumsy."

Clary surprised herself by giving a short laugh, "No worries, I got two left feet, I'm surprised I haven't done that yet."

"Hey Clare what's that noise?" She looked behind her to see Luke and her brother.

She smiled innocently. "You didn't bolt the metal rails and when Max tried getting a book he grabbed those things." Luke frowned at her, he checked the self and scratched the back of his neck.

"I was lazy with installing that self sorry." Luke said. "Do have any books you want to get, they're free for you but the can't be more than fifty." Max just grinned and turned to his mess on the ground, he grabbed two more books.

"Nope just these three." He smiled. Luke nodded and went over to ring them up. He left Clary with her brother and the golden god. Said golden god turned his head to her.

"I'm Jace." The golden god said, Clary gave a small smile.

"Clary." Jace smiled, Clary felt an arm around her and Jace's smile faded.

"And I'm her big and very protective brother Jon!" He grinned.

.:.

Jace was internally freaking out. He wasn't sure if his soulmate was dead or not. It's been two weeks since he had last gotten a scar. He heard that when a soulmate died it's like ripping a limb from your body, so he was sure she was alive. But how was the question, is she, he was pretty sure it was a she, he never like guys in the way he like girls. Not that he had a chance to really like girls. Is she in a coma? In the hospital? Life support?!

He shouldn't be this worried but he was, not only does he hate not knowing things, it pulled a wrench in his routine. Izzy and Alec definitely knew why he was acting weird, not Max though he was too young. Because of this Izzy went on a gossip craze, asking people about new students in the school. Jace how no idea if the idea actually work or not, all she got was that there was another student that was coming to the school, not too uncommon the only thing that was uncommon about it was the lack of new students. He doesn't really know anymore.

"Let's go to the Pandemonium." Izzy squealed loudly in the training room, wreaking the idea of Izzy being badass. Sure she is, but hearing her squeal is bound to make even a demon or a duck or both think twice about Izzy. Or at least counteracted her look. Yeah Jace really didn't know anymore. Alec shook his head which must have been hard since he was hanging upsidedown from a rope doing sit up.

"Why not Marse and Robert aren't going to be home." Jace said.

"Max." Alec said, Jace waved his hand.

"I'll take him to a book shop and have him buy a bunch of mango books." Jace told him.

"Manga." Max corrected, he was on the opposite side from Jace and just manage to hear the words mango book. Jace frowned at him.

"Pity. Mango books seem like a cool thing." Jace said, Izzy sighed.

"That's because if you could, you would marry mangoes." Jace shrugged, he turned to Max.

"Want to go to buy some Mango, manga books what ever?" Max tilted his head from his activity and nodded. "Good be ready in twenty minutes." Jace ran to his room changing into comfortable clothes and grabbed his wallet.

"Ready to go?" Jace said, Max nodded. He had Max sit in shotgun after Max use his cute eyes on Jace. They drove a few minutes away to downtown, where many stories for some reason had appartments on them. He a place to park and walked with Max to the bookstore.

"You go look inside and I'll grab us some food." Jace patted his little brothers head and shooed him inside the store. Jace turned around and walked to Taki's.

"Hey Jace," A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey Kaelie, can I get an order of coconut pancake to go?" He asked, the pale girl nodded and walked away. Jace sighed, it's sometimes so awkward, she had been a brief fling actually his first and everytime they saw each other, it was weird. It was obvious she wanted to get together again but Jace wasn't sure he wanted another relationship.

Jace waited patiently for his order. Kaelie left the kitchen area of the diner with his order. "Here you go." Kaelie handed him a cone with the coconut pancakes inside.

"Can I get a bag?" She nodded, Jace paused and left.

He walked back to the bookstore and opened the door. "Hey Max," He said looking around. "You readyyy?" He looked in one area where an auburn girl stood? He then noticed Max on the ground surrounded by books.

"Oh," He said, the auburn girl decided to turn around. The first thing Jace thought was Auburn doesn't looks right on her. He then ignore his thought and stepped past the girl who was a feet shorter than him. "Max, you're nine, you said you were mature for your age." He sighed.

Max gave a smiled and sighed a bit as well. "The book I wanted was to high for me I had to jump, turns out I grabbed one of those metal railing things and yeah." Max said.

Jace turned to the girl. "Sorry about that, he clumsy." He told her hoping she wasn't mad.

The girl surprised herself for some reason by giving a short laugh, "No worries, I got two left feet, I'm surprised I haven't done that yet."

"Hey Clare what's that noise?" Jace turned around along with his brother and the girl. The girl's name is Clare? Anyway who were they, they looked the opposite to Clare, giants compared to the fairy sized girl.

She smiled innocently. "You didn't bolt the metal rails and when Max tried getting a book he grabbed those things." one of the men frowned at her, he checked the self and scratched the back of his neck.

"I was lazy with installing that self sorry." He said sheepishly, "Do have any books you want to get, they're free for you." Max just grinned and turned to his mess on the ground, he grabbed two more books.

"Nope just these three." He smiled. The blue eyes man nodded and went over to ring them up. He leff Clare with him and the other guy. Jace turned his head to Clare.

"I'm Jace." He said Clare gave a small smile.

"Clary." Jace smiled, Clary that sounded like a much better name until the man slid his arm around her and Jace's smile faded.

"And I'm her big and very protective brother Jon!" He grinned. Was it Jon or John? Jace gave him a small smile, they were siblings.

"Do any sports?" Jace asked the guy, he looks barely a few years off his age. He looked pretty fit as well, like he could be a football player. Jon shook his head.

"No, I'm going to community college for law I guess." Jace turned to Clary.

"You?" Clary shook her head she seem really young looking, not innocent though.

"Idris, junior." She said turning away from him and she started picking up the books, Jon followed suit, which made Jace bend down as well not wanting to feel awkward.

"I go there do you want me to show you around?" He didn't want to feel useless, she shook her head making him feel disappointed.

"It's fine I know a few people from there." Jace stood up he could see him brother and the other guy walking over to him. He stuck his hand into the bag he was carrying and took out a cone of coconut pancakes.

"Here Max, for lunch so Izzy doesn't poison you later." Max took it with one hand while his other held the books. Jace took the book and nodded as Max to a large bite.

"Thanks, Jace!" He said. "Do we have to go now?" He asked, Jace nodded and he frowned a bit.

"You can come back tomorrow, I'm sure Alec is free then." He said Max nodded his face lighting up.

"Okay," He said, he turned to Clary. "Bye miss!" He said walking out of the bookstore, Jace chuckled and followed suit.

.:.

A man stood at a computer writing away, sending a message to an old friend of him.

 _I want you to find these two people._

A photo was sent, two people standing side by side it was a photo of Clarissa and Jonathan. Left from Jonathan's room under the mattress.

It gave him a world of possibilities to explore now that he could find them. For now he will drag out his time experimenting...

.:.

 **I let you guess who that last guy is.**

 **About time I update this story, well it's now a story. Want to make Izzy, Alec and Jon a little more round and in depth.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Words: 5,125 Date: Monday, September 11, 2017 Beta: MIA I mean she has school.**


	3. Chapter 3

.:.

Clary gripped her seatbelt like a lifeline, she leaned in the seat of Tessa's car. Tessa had to drive to school early since it was the first day of school. At least for the teachers and the new students. Weird, the school just wanted to let the new student explore the school and talk to the teachers, which means both Tessa _and_ Clary had to be there. Not to mention that suddenly the school had an influx of students, from the two new students turned to at least six now. Yup weird.

It's been at least a month and seventeen days, sixteen nights, and yeah Clary totally wasn't counting every day since she sent in that name change form. If it takes around four to eight weeks for them to accept it then she's technically Clary Fray now right?

Clary repeated a sentence over in her head a bunch of times. 'My name is Clary Fray and I'm new.' She had repeated it a bunch of times to the point that Tessa poked her in the arm when they stopped at the school. Tessa turned and parked in the teachers parking.

"My name is Clary Fray and I'm new," Clary said, Tessa laughed which made Clary shake out of her stupor.

"It's fine Clary," Tessa said taking out her stash out of the back seat, she handed Clary her bag. "Now the office is in the middle up at the North wing." She said. Clary slung the backpack over her shoulders feeling the familiarly used straps. Tessa held the door and Clary walked through it.

She was hit with the sight of well not much she was behind the main staircase. But oh boy after she stepped pass that it hit. The staircase was first of all huge. The hallways had really high ceilings like it should have been half a floor extra. The Office was labeled with a huge sign which looked like one of those giant lockers had been the turn on the side and hung. Plus don't get Clary started on the lockers. She may be small but even Tessa could have easily fit inside.

It was probably just an average high school but the last time Clary was in a school was in middle school. A wee thirteen years old having to quit school because she needed to make money. Jon had always been the one who put family first but he stayed in school to get an education so he could get a job. At this moment Clary had no idea how hard high school was, she probably was as smart as a fresh man? Freshmen?

She walked into the office chanting her message and just... stared at the secretary

So what happened was that she chantted it so much she bought she already told them who she was. It's not her fault that he school didn't have mind reading staff. "Oh sorry. I'm Clary Fray, just a New student." She amended, her once pale cheeks now a rosy red.

The tiny secretary looked at her a second longer before nodding she turned to her computer to type in several things. A second later the printer started, the secretary rolled her chair back and took the page before handing it to her.

"Here Clary," She smiled. "I'll call in a helper."

"Um," She paused the secretary looked at her curiously. "I have a friend who's also new, can you call him Miss. Branwell." She nodded at the name tag on the table.

"Call me Charlotte dear, now my friend Tessa told me about you, who's your friend?" She asked, with a kind smile. Of course, this kind woman must be a friend of Tessa, she didn't seem that old either she looked kind of timeless in a way, Clary knew she wasn't really young nor old but it was hard to pinpoint the age, she could be twenty or forty-eight. It's actually hard her figure is similar to of one of a child, tiny wrists too. But her brown eyes tell way more than that, they still have some innocence of a child but wisdom of someone older.

This was around the time Clary looked away from her since she was staring intensely at the secretary's eyes.

"Oh, Magnus I think." Charlotte smiled and turned towards the PA. SHe didn't look all fazed by the around of time she stared at her eyes.

"Of course Tessa also told me about him, he just came five minutes ago." She pressed the PA and spoke into it. "Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane please come to the office please." Just like that Magnus entered the room, he frowned slightly.

"I hope you aren't psychic and just playing a trick on me, Charlotte." He said, Charlotte just smiled at him. It was obvious that they had met and became well acquaintances.

"You'll never know," She said. "Now your friend Clary said you would show her around."

Magnus looked at her. "I did?" He turned to Clary. "Oh of course!" He said hooking her arm with his, it took a looked of effort to flinch. Magnus frowned at her, aking her nervous he felt it when he said to her. "Well come on!" He tugged her out of the room.

"I see you met Charlotte, she was a good friend to me, though I much younger." He said smiling at her. "Biscuit let's go find your locker!" He said.

"How long have you known her?" Clary asked getting dragged away to the staircase.

"A while," Magnus said. "I met her when I was seventeen, a year ago when I was looking for highschools." They walked up the stairs Magnus with his and her schedule in his sparkly fingertips. "Oh her husband introduced me to glitter! The lovely invention isn't it." Clary was surprised, though it made sense, kids arent born covered in glitter.

"Hmm?" Clary questioned. She was trying to see his schedule but he was much taller than her. An unfair advantage that everyone seems to have against her except super young kids, but even they weren't too far behind.

"Looking for better schools since my old school burned down recently," Magnus said he grinned at her with his interesting eyes. "We have Art, English, Math and history together!"

"Great!" She smiled. "Let's go find those classes after we get to the lockers." It was also obvious that the first floor mainly the office was a show, the upstairs was in worse condition, the lockers were slightly smaller and dirtier, the washrooms were scarce... It would be a pain later when Clary would drink too much water and needed it badly. It reminded Clary of what her middle school was like, just bigger area.

She quickly found her locker after opening the combo lock she stuck an orange sticky note to the locker door and went to look for her classes with Magnus. To her surprised her English class teacher was Tessa. Probably she and Charlotte purposely got them in the class.

"Hey, Tessa!" Magnus waved at her, Tessa held her hands out to him, signalling for him to stay away. Magnus didn't stray from a feet meters from her.

"Good stay at least a meter away, I don't want another ruined blouse covered in glitter," Tessa said, handing Clary two class layouts where she then handed one of them to Magnes. "Charlotte's husband just has to introduce you to glitter." She grumbled.

"Please Darling, you can't imagine me without glitter now." He said Tessa, smiled.

"True, now we're going to look at famous books by some of these authors," Tessa told them, pointing a the bottom of the page.

"Alright Dear, we'll see you later." Magnus waved before taking Clary by the arm and pulling her out the class.

'This might not be too bad.' She thought.

.:.

It took them half an hour to find all their classes. Magnus looked at Clary, she looked at him, wondering if she should ask him if he had a phone to use so she could call her brother. She had her own phone practically days old, with the weird touch screen and all that. The only thing was she didn't trust herself, this phone was probably half of her rent or something. Two of these phones could probably pay her rent back when she liked with Valentine.

"So." She started. "Do you have a phone I could um use?" She asked Magnus shook his head.

"No, I'm broke, I can't pay my phone bill." He said honestly, shoot there's a phone bill. In a month her phone bill could be a meal at a fancy restaurant!

"I guess that leaves me with no choice.." She said pulling out an... LG G6... No, it was a ratty LG G2 like a fifth of the price of an LG G6.

"Damn that's nice." Magnus said he wasn't kidding. The phone was pretty old brought from a second-hand store. It was probably brought in when it came out.

"Yeah, my first." Clary tried to find out how to call, while Magnus just watched her struggle with an unidentifiable expression. She started to tap random buttons until she got to the screen that had number dial in it. Hopefully, that's for calling people. She typed down the number of her brother glancing as her sharpy marking on her arm.

"Ello?" Jon answered she gave a breath of relief.

"Jon can you pick me and a friend up?" Clary said Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow.

"I thought Tessa was supposed to stay the entire day and drive you home."

"Well Jonny, my friend is a dude that like me can't use a car since we don't the have knowledge how to re-wire a car." She said, her voice filled with slight sarcasm.

"A dude?" Jon said panicked. "I'll be there's in five minutes don't do anything!" The call ended.

"Hmm perhaps you should have told him I'm into guys." Magnus streaked his imaginary beard, "and I like girls but you're not my type."

Clary smiled slightly. "I am so offended!" She faked gasping. "I'm everyone's one type, I thought!"

"Sorry dear my type is darker haired, and tall." He said listing the two things she couldn't be described as. First of all, no one can choose their hair colour, hers just to happen to look like it was on fire and two she can't grow anymore since middle school!

Jon just then drove sharply into the school parking lot and waved wildly. "Get away from my sister you-!" He paused. "Huh?"

Clary and Magnus walked over to him. "Jon this is Magnus, he likes guys." She turned to Magnus. "Shotgun." Then she opened the front door and got it.

"No fair shotgun is for the people who are taller than your average fourteen years old and Clary, and first of all, you haven't noticed you look like you're twelve."

"Just get in Sparkles." Jon said. "I'll drive away in Three... Two.." Just like that Magnus was in the truck.

"Try to get fewer sparkles on my truck." Jon muttered. Magnus grabbed Clary's hand making her flinch slight and wrote something on her arm.

"My number, I can't call people by the way I'm broke." He winked at Jon. "Also drop me off near Luke's bookstore."

"Why is my number written on your arm Clare?" Clary shrugged at him.

"I forgot it so I had to have it written down." They drove on for a few more seconds until Jon's phone rang.

He glanced at the phone frowning. "Don't recognize em." He said, Clary, answered the phone.

"Hello?" There was a brief second before a.

"Holy Shit." Then the phone was off, Clary frowned at him.

"Weird," Jon muttered. A moment later Magnus's phone rang.

"Hey is this the same number?" Magnus asked showing his phone screen to Clary, sadly she memory when it comes to numbers sucks so she shrugged.

"Magnus here." He said. He found to hear the person on the other end fumble with the phone before it crashed to the floor and ended the call. Magnus frowned. "Strange." He looked back at the two siblings.

"Probably a coincidence." Jon shrugged off as he parked in an area just behind the bookstore. "Our stop!" Jon said getting out of the car, Clary and Magnus followed suit.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Magnus said jogging off with his glittery over the shoulder book bag.

"Clare," Jon started. "We might need to talk about your friend choice." He mumbled at the end.

"Don't worry, Jon, Magnus is only a friend," Clary said pushing through the back doors of the bookstore. She hurried up the stairs like she normally did and dumped her bag on the floor before she flopped on the creaky couch Jon had gotten off the side of the road. It smelt like a mixture of beer and cleaning products.

She turned her head to look at the clock and saw a looming figure, blinking rapidly the shadows seem to morph into the weird lamppost that Jon also had gotten.

"Hey, Jon?" She called, there was a muffled sound that came from his room, that made her worry. "Jon can we go out for lunch?" she asked, standing up and grabbing a magazine that was on the couch. She rolled it up and started walking to his room when she didn't hear from him. She crept towards the hallway passing the spiral staircase, she glanced downstairs, the lights were off. As she slowly prodded her way into the hallway she was aware of the pitter patter of the leaky tap, she had constantly reminded Jon to fix. She heard a crash in her brother's room and started to rush down the hall, her pale fingers gripping the magazine tightly in her hands.

She opened the door and swung blindly in the dark, why was the room lights off? She manages to get in contact with a shoulder. There was a grunt on the other side and hands gripped her shoulders. _Oh god, this guy is huge._

"Clare?" The voice said, she recognized it as her brother and calmed down. 'What are you doing?" He asked as he flicked on the lights. She turned and saw a broken plate on the ground, she dropped the magazine and clutched her chest.

"You scared me!" She waved her one free arm. "I thought someone was in the house!" She rubbed her forehead, she left his room and walked into hers.

"I'm going to get Takeout!" Jon yelled. "Going to a place called Taki's! Be back in twenty!" She heard his footsteps hurry down the stairs and the pickup truck's motor starting up.

Clary just laid on her bed for several minutes, she took out a pen and started to scribble several things on a piece of paper which was an apology note. She accidentally streaked a black sharpie line across her hand. She paused and looked down at her scars.

It had been a while since she wondered about he soulmate. Honestly, she didn't believe she has a soulmate, but she was wondering what happened during the car ride. It was kind of weird, she stood up and enter Jon's and Magnus' numbers in her phone before she washed it off. She then carefully wrote down a small message on her arm to see if her soulmate existed.

 _Hey If you exist text me at xxx-xxx-xxxx_

She then patiently started doodling around the message, making swirly patterns and drawing some cute animals. Truth be told, he phone pinged with an unknown message.

 _Unknown: Hey,_

 _Unknown: umm this number appeared on my arm._

She held her breath and replied to the person.

 _Yeah, I just wanted to see if my soulmate existed._

 _Unknown: So I'm your soulmate?_

 _Unknown: What do I call you?_

 _I don't want to say my name, but you can call me C_ She wrote to her apparent soulmate.

 _Unknown: Ok, I'm J then._

 _C: I'm busy right now, but I'll talk to you later._ Clary paused to save the contact on her phone and rename the contact.

 _J: Alright_

Clary turned off her phone and just sat there until her brother came home, she turned her phone on and sent a message before immediately shutting down.

 _C: I'm sorry._

.:.

Jace didn't expect to see a number on his arm when he woke up that morning, he didn't really know what to do, his soulmate was acting quite weird that last few months, there were no scars or bruise which is was thankfully for. But he was always uneasy, he didn't do anything about it until another phone number was written on his arm. It made him wonder, what if this was another dude or girl that was trying to get with his soulmate, he decided to call the first one.

The number was near his area, which made him wonder how close the person was to him.

The person picked up and an angel's voice flowed through the phone, it was extremely familiar as well. "Hello?" He just paused for several second comprehending the voice, when he did answer it was a swear, where he then ended the call from shock. He picked up the phone again and looked at the second number on his arm and wrote down the number before calling it.

"Magnus here." Jace fumbled with the phone and it dropped, not very smooth, he decided to save the numbers with the first one being named 'angel voice' and the second Magnus.

Jace would have gone straight to Izzy, but she was shopping for clothes right before the school year started so he decided to listen to music. He slides open his phone and started to play a song.

 _Shakedown - The Score_

He went to the training area instead, he hung up a punching bag. Alec had started working at a self-defense area helping people learn self-defense. The beat of the music thumped through his head as he punched.

 _All those nights alone_  
 _I faced my fears in the mirror_  
 _I found my way to show_  
 _Who I am, won't disappear_  
 _The scars from the fights that came through the years_  
 _Are constant reminders of what got me here_  
 _All those nights alone_  
 _They were the start of something great now_  
 _Here comes the shakedown_

He stopped when a some sharpie marks started to grow on his arms until a message appeared.

 _Hey If you exist text me at xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Jace stopped his music and set down his earbuds before he actually sent a message

 _Hey,_ _umm this number appeared on my arm._

He paused making sure he had the right number, his phone pinged

 _Unknown: Yeah, I just wanted to see if my soulmate existed._

This was his soulmate? The one that had gotten all the scars? He had always avoided this type of contact in case it would worsen the injury, but his soulmate didn't really get injured anymore unless you could the random accidental ones.

 _So I'm your soulmate?_

 _What do I call you?_

He didn't want to pry too much but he wanted a name to that person.

 _Unknown: I don't want to say my name, but you can call me C_

Jace paused to change his contact name to C. He paused as he passed Angel voice, he just kept scrolling.

 _Ok, I'm J then._

 _C: I'm busy right now, but I'll talk to you later._

 _J: Alright_

Jace turned to replace his earbud when he got another message.

 _C: I'm sorry._

 _.:._

 **That's all guys, I know it's been quite a while since I wrote or updated but I didn't want to leave this for too long it's been over two months.**

 **I wanted to put that song somewhere and I hope it doesn't look too weird, also go listen to their music. It's just two people and it's kind of like rock, so if you like Fallout Boy. Go forth, I have sent you. Personally, I think they're really underrated, the only times I've heard their music outside of my music playlist was in a shoe store for some strange reason. A freaking shoe store, Aiyah. It wasn't even their more rock music it was a more old and pop song, if ya consider it pop. Anyway, I hope you check them old, I love their music. :b**

 **Words: 3,520 Date: Beta:ClaceSupporter123**


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa drove Clary to school again. It was apparently supposed to become a routine thing, but Clary wasn't about to complain about a free ride. Eventually, she would have to buy a bike to get to school instead of having Tessa bring her to school.

Clary walked to the front of the school and patiently waited for Simon and gave her his phone number.

They planned to meet at the front of the school along with Magnus so they could compare schedules. Simon was slightly flustered when he found her. As she compared the schedules with him, she waited for Magnus. Simon had several classes with her.

"Thanks, Simon," Clary waved goodbye to him as she and Magnus started towards their morning grade 10/11 history class. As they entered the room, Mr. Starkweather nodded at them. They were early. Wanting to make a decent impression, Clary slid into one of the middle seats and pulled out a notebook and a pencil case. Magnus leaned back against his seat, stretching his back.

"Aren't you going to prepare?" Clary asked him. They were the only ones in the classroom. The classroom looked more like a lecture room. Magnus shrugged.

"I'm fine, I already know it since I went through it." Magnus yawned. "I kind of developed a photographic memory when I was younger, but it faded. I'm pretty sure I'm fine though." Magnus said as he pulled out a voice recorder and set it on the tiny table in front of him. Clary started doodling mindless drawings.

Clary pulled out her phone and was surprised when she saw a message.

J: Why?

Clary paused before she typed out a message. Magnus noticed and leaned over.

"Who's that?" Magnus asked, nudging her in a suggestive manner. She refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Someone I met online," Clary replied. It was technically true. Besides, she had only recently met Magnus. She didn't want him to know that she and her soulmate were texting each back and forth. She twisted her body so she faced him and texted a message to J.

C: For everything

C: I don't like to talk about my personal life too much okay?

J immediately texted her back.

J: Why don't you report this?

C: I don't want to get the police involved in my life. Not while I'm still a teenager., ;

Clary looked up to see several students walk into the class and sit near the back. Her phone pinged. She looked down and set the phone to vibrate.

J: What grade are you in?

C: I was homeschooled, but I'll be in tenth grade this year.

His message sent at the same time hers did.

J: Not that you have to answer. I'm a junior this year.

J: Well then, at least I know I'm around a year older.

C: Class is starting.

Clary looked up just as Magnus elbowed her side suddenly. Although it was light, it still shocked her a bit. She looked up and saw Magnus staring at a group of students. One led the students. He was what she described as a golden god. All gold: blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and golden eyes.

She suddenly recognized him as the brother of that little boy she saw at the bookstore less than a week ago, knocking over Luke's books. Jace and his little brother Max. She suddenly looked down at her phone again, but Magnus whispered to her urgently. "Isn't he cute?" She nodded. "Damn that hair and eyes." She nodded again. "What blue eyes."

Confused, she looked up to see a blue-eyed boy standing next to Jace. Oh. Jace said something to the blue-eyed boy and he nodded, his eyes on the two of them. His gaze lingered on Magnus. Jace turned to his group and gave a beautiful raven-haired girl a wave before he moved up the seats. The blue eyes boy and another brown-haired boy detached themselves from the group they were in. A girl with dark scarlet hair batted her long eyelashes at him before walking off, leading her group of girls away. The boys that came with them followed the girls.

"They're coming over," Magnus muttered, taking a second to run his fingers through his hair. When he lowered his hand, there was glitter covering his palm.

"Thank everything beautiful that we don't have a class with her." The brown-haired boy said, scrunching his nose. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Jace sit in the row behind her.

"Clary?" He asked in a low voice. She turned around and nodded, aware of a few people looking her way.

"Yeah, Jace?" She murmured.

"Here," Magnus handed her a note and she turned back to look at it. It read "Hand it to the blue-eyed beauty and ask for his name." Underneath it was his number.

She sighed and turned to Jace, "Who are your friends?"

Jace frowned. "This is Alec and this is Jordan." He gestured to the blue-eyed boy then to the browned-eyed one. She forced herself to place the note in Alec's lap. Jace wore an unreadable look in his eyes whereas Alec just looked awkward. Clary turned back to Magnus.

They both waited as they heard the paper being unfolded and crinkled. Magnus then turned around for a brief moment and winked. She didn't get to ask as Mr Starkweather stood up, his squeaky chair dragging across the floor.

"Welcome to 10/11 history class. This class is focused on times of war and conflict. My name is Aloysius Starkweather but you may only call me Mr. Starkweather. Will the person on the end of each row on the right stand up and pick up a class outline for each row?"

Clary and Magnus, were the only people in their line and they had gotten their forms yesterday. They didn't have to move. "I will be reading out the attendance. But first, we have three new students. Will Magnus Bane, Clary… um… Fray, and Maia Roberts please stand up?" Clary and Magnus stood up and looked to their left. A girl with curly brown hair stood up as well a few rows down. There was a scar on her neck covered by the top of a blue butterfly.

Did soulmates get each others' tattoos? Or was it a scarring thing only? It was called soul scars, right?

Magnus pulled her down before she could ponder anymore. Class started. Mr. Starkweather skipped her name, Magnus, and the other girl Maia in the attendance.

Clary listened as Mr. Starkweather explained the course in his old voice that sounded like it would break anytime.

"The first chapter is about the conflict in the early century. The Europeans tried to divide their land between the other countries and the Native Americans." Clary wrote a few notes in her book, but continued doodling. She wondered whether J was going to answer her.

Class ended as fast as a snail making a round of the track ring.

Her next class was gym. She was dreading it. Magnus had a class on the opposite side of the school so he had to leave her.

The first thing she noticed in the gym was a large number of students playing basketball. She scurried into the change room just to see the new girl from her history class approach her.

"Hey if we need to have partners can you be mine? We're both new." Clary nodded and went to change into a pair of leggings and a grey hoodie along with a grey elbow-length shirt underneath it.

As she stuffed her bag into her locker with the new girl beside her, Maia, the raven-haired beauty appeared. She passed Clary and placed her small bag into the locker two away from Clary. She leaned over.

"Hey, do you mind being my partner? Aline is with Helen." The girl asked her, Clary was stunned slightly. "I'm Izzy."

Clary shook her head slowly. "Um, sorry, but I already have a partner." She said Izzy frowned.

"Well, ditch her," Izzy said, tilting her head.

"No thank you," Clary muttered. Izzy's smile lit up.

"Ooh, I like you. You're loyal!" Izzy exclaimed, changing from her bitchy attitude to a cheerful one. "What's your name?"

"Clary." She frowned.

"I love your hair. It looks way more natural than Seelie's. Is it natural?" She asked. Clary nodded. "Cool! I'll see you later. There are no partners on the first day." Izzy said, walking out.

Clary looked back to Maia and cracked a smile. "That was weird." Maia nodded and smiled back. She was wearing a nerd gamer t-shirt and dark leggings. She looked awkward in the leggings.

Clary sat down on one of the benches that were stationed in the gym. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Izzy smile wide and gesture towards her friends, Aline and Helen.

"Welcome class." The teacher stated. She had an air of authority, and her hair was an icy blue. "This is a girls-only class. I am a gym teacher and the school nurse. I was also meant to teach history. Until Mr Starkweather retires, I will be a gym teacher and a nurse." She told the class.

"The first thing I will do is give you all the handouts. You can pick it up when you leave. Just know that we're doing first aid next week." The teacher said. "I'm Ms Loss. I give three warnings before you will be written up. Now, the attendance." She went on calling people out. She didn't acknowledge the new students. Clary didn't complain.

"Rules." Ms Loss began. "No sweatshirts. Only thin grey or dark coloured jackets, so get them off. And no short shorts, jeans, crop tops, tube tops, or jewelry, except earrings. If you choke because of your necklace, then it's your problem." She told everyone. She nodded and turned away. "You get free time now, but don't leave the gym. Change back into your regular clothes. I bet many of you don't want to go home in shorts with this weather."

Clary ended up sitting on the bleachers with Maia, making small talk to avoid the why did you move type questions.

"What music do you listen to?" She asked. Maia's posture perked up slightly.

"Rock, indie all that," Maia said.

"Big bands or small?" Clary questioned. "Like are you a Fall Out Boy and Imagine Dragons or like Arctic Monkeys?" Maia nodded.

"All of them, Fall Out Boy or Imagine Dragons?" She replied

"Totally an Outcast kid or Young Blood, but whatever works."

"Do you listen to Phoenix?" Clary asked. Maia nodded with barely contained excitement. That launched her into a topic that Clary knew decently because of Jon. She appreciated some of the songs. By the end of class, Clary knew a lot more about Phoenix. THe next class Clary had was math while Maia had mechanics. They exchanged numbers for further uses.

There was a short break. Clary was thankful that her math class was near Magnus, but she had to scurry across the school to get there. She sat down in Math next to Magnus. A few minutes later, Simon slid into the seat next to her.

"Ready for Algebra?" Simon asked. Clary groaned.

"I was homeschooled. I barely know my freaking graphs, let alone exponents." Clary sighed.

"See Algebra, no one wants to find your X," Magnus said sassily. "There's a reason Y she left you in the first place." Clary giggled slightly while Simon snorted, warming up to Magnus.

"Got any more math jokes?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I got tons of history ones, but not much of math," Magnus said pausing before answering again. "Who invented Algebra? An X-pert." Clary smiled.

"Ooh, I got a good one," Magnus said. "What did the student say to the teacher after they asked 'what's 2n 2n'? I don't know it sounds foreign to me." It took Clary a solid three seconds to realized when Magnus said foreign he meant 4n.

"Nice," Clary said as the teacher tapped on the whiteboard starting class.

Once math finished, Clary fished her phone out and texted Maia.

C Let's eat lunch together, I'm with two dudes though.

M: Alright where?

C: You choose.

M: Cafeteria.

Clary turned to her friends. "We're going to eat lunch with Maia," she said. She was fitting in, decently. However, she was still adjusting. She lifted her phone up again to see a message from J.

J: Do you want to wait to meet each other?

C: Yeah, soon though.

Simon ended up leading them to a small area of the cafeteria. It was as if a classroom had been there before and it was just knocked down. Simon walked away to get lunch and he came back with Maia. Clary was eating an apple and drinking water. Magnus was eating a very light sandwich.

"Hey," Maia greeted them as she suddenly turned and flipped off someone behind her. "Not interested." She said, as she sat down, Jordan appeared, looked sheepish and he walked off. There were several people looking their way surprised.

"He's such a weirdo, practically following me around to ask me out." Maia sighed. She pulled out a tin container filled with vegetables and pasta.

"Don't you think you overreacted a bit?" Simon wondered, looking back to see Jordan gone. Maia shrugged at him, before turning back to her vegetables.

"He was being a creep." She said, not looking at him. Clary turned her head to look where Jordan went. He seemed nice to her. Her eyes landed on golden ones staring right back at her. She looked away, embarrassed. No one spoke as they continued eating. A few minutes later, a familiar girl slid into an empty seat beside Clary. She jerked to the side in surprise. Izzy was smiling at her.

"This is your supposed partner?" She asked, looking at Maia. She lifted her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Izzy." Clary glanced at Maia. She looked confused before she glanced back to find the table where Izzy had been sitting at. It was the same table that Jace, Jordan, and Alec were sitting at. The two girls she had seen in gym class, Helen and Aline, were there as well.

"Maia." Her friend replied politely, taking her hand and giving it a shake. She turned away to see several people looking her way. It was weird that someone like Izzy would shake hands with a newcomer.

"So," Izzy continued, "Every school year my family hosts a party. This year it's at the Pandemonium club. We invite newcomers to attend." She said placing a piece of paper on the table. "My number. I will text you the details," Izzy said walking off.

Clary looked at Simon. He wore a bewildered expression, which made her think that this was the first Izzy was inviting newcomers.

"So do we write her number down?" Magnus asked. He pulled the paper to him and turned it so he could see it.

"I guess," Maia looked at the paper carefully as if the paper held a microphone that would record everything they said. Clary entered it into her phone, as did Maia and Magnus. Simon looked down.

"No phone?" Magnus asked. Simon shrugged. "Don't worry it's not like mine works, it's for aesthetics." Magnus showed his cracked screen. They continued eating until they packed up their lunch and began talking. Maia and Simon seem to hit it off really easily. They were talking about video games which would have been great until they got into an argument.

"Please, as if," Maia snorted at Simon's argument that Godzilla was the worst monster. Clary couldn't understand the argument.

She felt Magnus nudge her slightly with his elbow. She flicked her eye to meet his. He had a weird look in his eyes as he jerked his head toward the table with Jace and Izzy. "On a scale of 1-10, how much do you think the blue-eyed beauty is straight?" He asked with a hint of worry.

Clary turned her head to look over to see Jace was looking her way but she focused on the two siblings, Alec and Izzy. Alec slightly pinkened while holding the piece of paper. Izzy was probably teasing him.

"Like a 3 at most," Clary's mouth spoke, without her permission.

Magnus's face lit up slightly. "Knew it." He mumbled.

Clary turned to her napkin under her right arm. She lifted her arm to retrieve the napkin and pulled out a cheap ballpoint pen. As time ticked by, she doodled. The bell rang and she and Magnus stood up to go to their art class. Clary was shoved by a bunch of students. It made her want to curl up into a ball, but she kept a steady pace and trailed after Magnus.

The teacher wasn't there when they arrived. They went to a random seat just as the bell rang again for the start of class. Izzy walked into the class and her eyes landed on Clary. She made a beeline straight to her and sat on her unoccupied right. Izzy smiled and pulled out a piece of paper with a series of drawings of clothes.

"What are you in for?" Izzy asked.

"Drawing and a bit of painting." She said.

"Fashion!" Magnus responded Izzy's smile grew.

"Ooh me too, I like fashion." Izzy cheerfully agreed. "I like you." She said.

The teacher walked into the class with her headphones in her ear. She had a jacket with a hood covering her dark locks. As she pulled down her hood it was obvious that there was a silvery scar that went from her temple to the top left corner of her lip. But she was still very pretty.

"Alright, I'm Miss Collins, welcome to art class." She said pulling an earbud out of her ear. "There's a paper for rules: bring basic supplies. I have some supplies if you need them, like paints and fabric. There's going to be a project for the first few classes, it's just to show me your strengths. Basically, show me what you can do." She sat down on her seat and looked to the side, hiding her scar.

"Alright, attendance." She started calling off names until she finished and called Clary and Magnus to the front. "Tessa told me about you two." She said crossing her arm looking at them with a careful gaze. "I'll give you some ED's if you need to get out of class." She muttered lowly so the other students didn't hear. She turned to her right and pulled out a packet of yellow slips, she signed ten and haded five to each of them.

"Use them well," She said, "And don't tell Tess." She muttered, leaning to the side making sure a lock of her hair covered a chunk of her scar. Clary thanked her and she and Magnus walked back to their seats. They slipped the slips into their bag.

Izzy was looking at them curiously. "Hey, can I use you as a model for my clothes?" She asked Magnus, making a weird sound.

"I already called dibs." He whined. They both turned to Clary.

"No thanks." She answered, going up to the supply closet. The fabric was in the same closet. She pulled out a decent sized piece of paper and turned to go back to her seat. Magnus and Izzy blocked her path.

"Please?" They both asked. Clary shook her head. She didn't want to be covered in glitter fabric made by Magnus or be placed in a tiny dress by Izzy. She scrunched her nose and shook her head again at them before she pulled out a pair of old earbuds she got at the dollar store. She turned to YouTube to listen to music.

After a while, Clary got curious and took out one of her earbuds. She turned to see Magnus and Izzy standing up. Magnus was measuring Izzy with a measuring tape he had. "Geez, you have some long ass legs girl." He remarked, moving to measure her arms.

She turned back to her piece of paper to see a rough sketch of something indeed. It was a mix of an elephant, rat and an angel all in one weird doodling. Clary silently scoffed and flipped the paper over, but the faint outline of the eleph-rat-angel thing threw her off. She simply discarded the paper and stood up to pick up another slip.

Magnus and Izzy were conversing about something enthusiastic, most likely something relating to Magnus' clothes. She picked up a piece of paper and started doing small sketches of things. The next thing she knew, the class ended and she was forced to go to her next class. She packed her bag and waited until she was the only one in the class with Ms. Collins, Magnus, and Izzy. She then stood up and turned to Izzy to ask. "What's your next class?"

"Ms. Gray English," Izzy told them when Magnus hooked his arm with hers she gave a radiant smile. They walked to class with Magnus' arm hooked with Izzy, while Clary mostly trailed behind. Izzy and Magnus didn't seem to mind the attention on them, but Clary did. It did help that Magnus was 6'2 and Izzy was like 5'8 without the heels already while little ol' Clary was around 5'2. The halls were less filled and Tessa's classroom was mostly filled. She saw Maia and Simon waving at her. Clary scurried to them with her short legs. Magnus and Izzy, still linked by arm, confidently slid into their seats next to her.

Tessa… whoops… Ms. Gray, allowed them to have a free class after handing them papers. The papers explained that they were going to start off with poems. She wanted some Haikus by next class for participation marks. A word that Clary hasn't heard in years. Participation. Clary pulled out her notebook and scribble two haikus she thought up, using her fingers to count the syllables like an elementary kid.

Crashing through the night

Surrounded by only waves

In the end, just lost

Waves were super cliche but it related to her and of course her newest favourite poem so far in her life, not that she heard many.

The small and domed shaped

Disliked by many, and yet

Fairies live in them.

Mushrooms. Clary gave herself a mental pat on the back for the piece of treasure. She was such a poet, making Shakespeare look like a beginner. Clary beamed at her poems before she placed her notebooks away and started to draw again. Next to her, a phone pinged and she looked up to see Magnus smiled widely at his cracked phone.

"Damn the hottie actually texted me." He mumbled. Clary turned her head to see Izzy and Maia talking. When did they start sitting next to her? She continued to scan the room until she saw the bob of familiar golden blond hair and his two friends, Alec and Jordan.

She looked down and pulled out her phone, a small notification sitting right in front of her.

 **I don't really know, why I kind of stopped writing but I'm starting to write more. Hopefully, I'll get some inspiration for my other story and write more too. I fixed the grammar in the last chapter and there were a bunch errors. You can skip to the bottom if you don't want to read this, but I'm telling you a bit about my life.**

 **I finish some science fair stuff, and it sucked for me. Yeah, that's it boring I know. I got zero on the conclusion and analysis because the data didn't seem to make sense with the results. Lost like 8% one that. Was kind of stupid considering there were several sentences saying that the results were** **not too trustworthy due to the about of controlled variables.** **Whoo it's spring break when I'm writing thing but probably be like in May when I post this. (Lol I actually updated earlier.)**

 **Words: 4,120 Date: Friday April 13th, 2018 Beta: Clacesupporter123**

Also I dont know what type of history Maia and Jordan should have. Help me..


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown: CLary? its jon.

Unknown: Im just cheking to see if oyu have this muber

Clary smiled slightly, her brother absolutely sucked at spelling and grammar. He was pathetic in anything English. She changed the name to his and sent a reply back to him quickly before turning back to her drawing. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to continue working on her art project, but she wasn't quite feeling like it so she tilted her head for her phone.

Just a blank screen faced her.

She opened it and swiped around mindlessly, before going to the app store and downloading a few games. She just played them for a while, before her mind turned back to J. He never asked about her current or past situation at all, and she didn't plan on telling him. She exited the app she was on and decided to text J to see if he could talk. She wasn't sure if he was in the same timezone. So she sent a quick text.

C: _Are you on?_

Not really expecting a reply, she gently sent her phone on her lap, for a silent second she looked at it. It technically wasn't silent as Magnus was talking to Isabelle and Simon and Maia were conversing quite well about video games. Then a ping happened and she jumped, her friends(?) whipped around and looked at her.

"Clary?" It was Magnus' voice, there was some concern about it. She blinked at looked at him.

"Whoops sorry, didn't expect my brother to text me back so quickly." She lied effortlessly, it was almost an autoresponse. Magnus' raised an eyebrow at her and turned back to Izzy who had already brushed it off. Simon and Maia tried to get her into their conversation which was that Simon had a band, who albeit a really bad name.

"Really? Midnight burrito?" She half-heartedly asked before putting more effort in looking incredulously at him, Simon shrugged.

"Still deciding between that or Dangerous stain," Maia started talking to him about other names that could actually be decent. Clary's heart really wasn't in it and her attention drifted to her phone. She picked it right up to see a message that made her heart pick the slightest bit up.

 _J: Yeah? I'm in class, so could this wait?_

She gave the tiniest of nod and replied back to him.

 _C: Alright_

"Does anyone want to hang out at my house?" Isabelle asked, looking at them hopefully, "like today after school, my brothers aren't going to be home and Aline and Helen are out."

"Who's your brothers?" Maia asked, half-heartedly.

"Um, Alec, Jace and a little guy named Max." The girl answered looking right at Magnus, who for a split second seemed a bit dreamy-eyed.

"I'll come I guess," Simon said, Maia and Magnus seconded his answer. All three looked at Clary, who shook her head. It was the first day of school and she really didn't want to deal with more people.

"Sorry, I got a job to do at five and.." Clary unconsciously ran her fingers through her auburn hair which was less messy than usual.

"Just talk to your overprotective brother, and tell him Magnus is herrrreeee." He drawled out the last word. "Plus we'll get you home before five."

"Okay.." She said a bit meekly, feeling the subtle powers of peer pressure, not that it wasn't bad, maybe getting outside more often is a good thing. Plus there was a chance that she could see Max and uh Jace, but mostly Max.

 _Clare: This girl invited me to hang out after school, don't worry I'm with Magnus. If I'm not home by 5 call me._

"There message sent," Magnus said triumphantly, Izzy beamed. Her phone pinged again, with its annoying little sound, Clary should probably change that before she chucked it out the window.

 _JON: sure ig but be carefull, make sure they're aren't any boys._

 _JON: ALso make sure you change my name okay?_

 _Clare: Done._

Clary didn't feel any need to reassure Jon that there was not boys when there were, plus he should expect there to a boy seeing as she just said Magnus was coming. The bell rang again for what seemed like the twentieth time that day and Clary pulled her self to her locker to shrove her binders that she didn't need at all. She closed it as quietly as she could, before getting pushed away by the rush of students trying to exit the school as fast as they could. She let herself be pushed until she came to a staircase where she pushed herself away and climbed it to Tessa's class.

"Hey, Tessa?" She poked her head in the classroom where Tessa was chatting with Miss Collins, err her name is Sophie.

"Yeah? Do you want me to drive you home?" She looked away from Sophie.

"It's okay, I'm going to hang out with some people so you don't have to." Clary waved before scurrying off.

She hurried to the front of the school where Izzy was waiting with Magnus and Simon. They paused at the sight of her and added her to the conversation until Maia also hurried out as well, seemingly breathless and slightly flushed. Izzy ushered them into her car which though Clary didn't really know her cars that well knew but this was a freaking expensive car. Izzy drove around a bit, every so often they would go through a series of bumps before they stopped into the front of a large church-like house, it was surrounded by less expensive but at the same time expensive houses. The neighbourhood was large and stacked.

When they entered the house, albeit it a bit too cautiously, it was massive, all very modern but at the same time very cold seeming, it didn't really seem like home, until they go to the basement which was decked up with stuff including artwork that was made by someone way younger than Izzy.

"JUst leave your bags at down here, I'll go make some food," Izzy rushed off, more excited than usual, Magnus slowly stood up and followed her up the stairs. Clary and the rest after a few seconds of silence also stood up and made their way to the kitchen that Izzy was working on.

Kitchens there were three kitchens in the entire house, the trio made their way to two of them before finding themselves at the third of which Izzy was trying to make food at. Magnus was trying to get a slab of meat that yet to be out of the package away from her. In the corner was something strange being blended with a bullet blender so, Simon rushed ahead and stopped it.

"YOU CANNOT COOK!" Magnus yelled finally swiping the meat away from her, before ducking as a pan swung above him. Clary has the distant memory of doing something similar to Jon that also involved a frying pan.

"I was just trying to cook meat, geez." Izzy pouted, waving the

Maia who was one her phone doing something rush, suddenly shot her hand in the air. "I ordered pizza!" She yelped before grabbing Simon's arm and dragging him back down to the basement. She also tried to grab Clary's but she moved away from it and instead just followed them down. Izzy came down later with Magnus and several different brands of pop. Clary poured herself a cup full of Sprite and sat right down next to Maia.

"How did you know Izzy couldn't cook?"

"Duh, her brother texted me telling me to prevent her from cooking by all means." He held up his phone with the large crack in the center.

"And where did he get your number?" Izzy smirked slightly. "You were the one who gave him that note!" She grinned and hit him in the arm. Simon and Maia looked confused, so Magnus explained to them about the note. Clary just sat down, tracing squiggly designs on her thigh, she took a sip of the Sprite, feeling the unfamiliar carbonation and sheer amount of sugar.

"So is your brother gay or-?" Magnus drawled out, looking at Izzy with a slightly hopeful expression.

"Yeah, he's into guys." Izzy conformed, before adding. "And single,"

Maia awkwardly raised her hand as Magnus grinned, making him and Izzy turn to her. "The pizza should arrive in about five minutes and who's paying?"

"Me of course, it is my house." She stood up and dug into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out two twenties and handed it to Clary. "Hope you and Maia don't mind getting the pizza." After two quick shakes of the head from the two said people, the doorbell rang. Damn even the bell sounded expensive, it was a clear chime sound going up some pitches.

Clary pushed herself to her feet and she and Maia went upstairs to open the front door to get the pizza. Maia opened the door and instead of pizza waiting for them, a tall golden boy stood in front of them.

"Clary?"

Jace left school quite late, he went out with Alec to where he worked at a self-defense facility. The place wasn't that big, it actually reminded him of the training facility at home, just with fewer things. There was a lot of mirrors and the place was covered with mats. Alec and Jace stepped into the locker room and Jace placed his bag on one of the benches to look at his phone. Something hit the ground, which he deduced it to be something Alec probably dropped before he stood up and stepped out the room. Alec came back several minutes later wearing a black tank top and black leggings with his regular combat boots. Though Jace had burst out laughing when he took off his boots and stepped onto the mat.

They were white socks with blue spots on them. They were, he dare say cute.

"Now I know why you barely walk around the house in socks." Alec glared at him. "Are all your socks like those?"

"No," Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that the white socks were the brightest part of his entire outfit and therefore stood out the most with the rest. "I got a few students that are coming later so you need to leave."

Jace shrugged and walked out of the building before walking towards the bus. Usually, Izzy or Alec drove him home but since Alec had a job and Izzy brought over friends, he was stuck taking the bus. He sat down near the back and stuck an earbud to listen to music, a nudge made him look up to a pretty girl with round glasses perched up on her nose, cutely.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked quietly, he looked around to see the bus half full and shrugged, she sat down next to him and fidgeted next to him for several stops until she stood up and left the bus. He turned his head and recognized the street which was close to his house. He stuck his hand into the front pocket of his bag to realize that he didn't have it.

"Shit," He mumbled, before realizing that it was probably the thing that hit the ground in the locker room. He prayed that Izzy was home before standing up. Something hit the ground and he looked down to see a neatly folded piece of paper, he unfolded it to see a number, before folding it back in half and grabbed his bag. He placed it in the trash can located next to the bus stop when he got off.

Continuing the walk to the house, he completely forgot to call her prior so he just rang the obnoxiously loud and dramatic bell. Less than five minutes later the door opened, he had expected to see his tall dark-haired sister, instead, he came to a short redhead and a slightly taller darker toned girl. He locked eyes with the familiar redhead.

"Clary?"

She ducked her head and looked at her friend. "Maia, that's Izzy's brother Jace." Her friend furrowed her eyes slightly and let Jace enter his house before he immediately went upstairs to his room. On the way up the stairs, he heard Maia ask Clary.

"They don't look like siblings."

His heart panged slightly before he simply brushed it off, and continued to his room.

After Jace had gone up the stairs, Maia leaned over to her. "They don't look like siblings."

She shook her head. "No, they don't."

Maia and she were about to go back downstairs until the bell rang again, so they had to open it again and the pizza was finally here. Clary picked up the two boxes of pizza along with the breadsticks and carried them downstairs. Magnus was painting Isabelle's nails black, they both looked up at her.

"Great," Isabelle cough Izzy gestured to the small table in the corner. "You can place it there." She said, and Clary hesitantly slid the box over on the table before returning. Maia was sitting next to Magnus when she turned back.

"What took you so long?" Magnus asked twisting the cap on the nail polish.

"Your blond brother came back and knocked instead of the pizza," Maia mumbled placing the change next to Izzy before standing up to grab a slice. Clary stood back up again and went for the breadsticks, revelling in the taste of the soft salty bread. It has been a while since Jon bought pizza and even longer since she had it prior to that one time he did.

"Jace? He's back already?" Izzy started fanning the ground as her fingers dry, looking quite mourningly at the pizza box. Clary peeled a bit of her breadstick and held it towards her, where she bit into the piece greedily. "Hmm, delicious."

Once her nails were dried, Izzy went for a slice with tons of toppings, there were sausages and olives falling onto the napkin she held underneath. Magnus picked at the toppings on his pizza with his long dark blue nails, eating the toppings until there was just the naked slice before he started to bite into the pizza. Maia, calmly just folded her pizza in half hotdog style and shoved it into her mouth. Simon had set down his phone and grabbed a pepperoni and started eating it, with normal sized bites. Eventually, the smell of the pizza caused Jace to come down for a brief while to grab three slices of the pizza, stacking them on top of one another before disappearing, leaving the lid of the box wide open. It perved Clare to the point she walked over them setting her breadstick down and folded the box back, not before she swiped a slice of pizza with pepperoni.

They all calmed ate the pizza without talking with was awkward, but it seemed like Maia, nor Magnus really cared. Izzy seemed to care a bit, seeming to open her mouth before closing it again and continuing to finish her pizza. Once they did finish the pizza Izzy clapped her hands.

"Okay let's talk!" She smiled. "I don't have many girlfriends except Aline and Helen."

"Oh, I guess we're friends," Maia mumbled, trying to finish her 6th slice. "You did buy us pizza."

"What do you want to talk about?" Simon asked looking nervous.

"Jordon-!" Izzy was cut off by Maia's protest.

"Tell him nope!" She grumbled tossing the crust of the pizza into her mouth.

"What do you have against him?" She argued, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows, that matched the rest of her perfect face.

"I don't date, let alone guys like him," Maia crossed her arms, after wiping the leftover pizza grease one her crumpled napkin.

"You should like, explain this to us," Magnus added, speaking for him, Simon, and Clary. "And give us all the de-"

"Jordan reminds me too much of someone." Maia cut off. "That's all I'm saying,"

"Jordan totally likes you!" Izzy argued. "I've never seen him so invested in someone."

"You're saying he's not that invested in his past girlfriends?" Maia raised her eyebrows. Haha! Clary has found another who can't raise their eyebrows!

"No! He's only had like-"

"Isabelle, stop." Maia held her hand up, and she fell silent, looking crestfallen. Magnus leaned over to Clary and mumbled something along the lines of 'awkward'. Maia stood up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to use the washroom."

"I thought I told you guys to call me Izzy," She mumbled quietly to that only she could hear, at least if it wasn't complete silence.

"I'm sorry," Maia said climbing up the stairs.

"I'm not sure if this is a good time, cause I'm not sure, but I got to get home soon," Magnus said, when Maia came back, Clary awkward nodded her head in agreement.

Izzy nodded looking crestfallen as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Just let me start my car." She mumbled slowly prodding the first step with her foot before pushing forward.

Clary turned to see Maia already picking up her bag from the ground and slinging over her shoulder, Magnus quickly followed and Clary hurried to do the same.

"Let's go, guys," Maia awkwardly, they quickly went up the stairs. Izzy was talking to Jace briefly before she noticed them.

"Common," she waved at them hefting her bag onto one shoulder. She got into her car and quickly the three of them squished into the back. "Where to?" She asked, Maia and Magnus, rattles off the general locations of where to go when Izzy glanced at her, she mumbled Magnus' name.

"Anyone want to change the radio?" She glanced back at them as she pulled the car out, in her hand held her phone. Magnus who quickly swiped it before placing on a random song, it was one of the songs you'd hear on the radio anyways. The song softly played on the radio.

 _Breathe you in like a cigarette_

 _Feel so good though it's dangerous_

 _Don't wanna remember but I can't forget_

 _The taste you left burning on my lips_

Clary tuned out the music as the view out her window continued to change, she lightly rested her head against the glass, feeling the vibrations. By the time the second song ended, Izzy stopped in front of the bookstore and Magnus and she got off before she continued to drive off.

"I have a feeling it's going to be an awkward ride to drop Maia," Magnus mumbled as they watched the car turn the corner. He turned to her and shifted his head slightly before stepping towards her and putting a hand on the small of her back. He gently pushed upwards, looking at her.

"You got to stop hunching your shoulders, it makes you look even shorter than you are."

Clary dumped her bag and jacket on the ground and flopped onto her surprisingly comfy bed. She has been so used to basically sleeping on a yoga mat that the mattress always freaked her out. She sat up and immediately realized she had been hunching her shoulders, Magnus was right. She rolled them ignoring the strangely satisfying cracks.

She pulled her bag towards the bed, being too lazy to pull it onto the bed she just leaned over and pulled the necessities for homework.

She briefly worked on the math, grumbling at its difficulty. No matter how many times Jon tried to explain she would not understand. She switched to her other homework working on it until she heard the familiar jingle of Jon's obnoxious keys.

"Hey Clare?" He poked his head into her room. "I got dinner," she noticed the white bag that dangled from his hand with a stack of white styrofoam.

They ate Thailand style curry for dinner. Clary has already kind of eaten at Isabelle's so she was just mainly trying to please Jon who had been very passionate about eating as a family in the past. She was scooping up the rice with a fork while Jon was trying to 'appreciate' the cuisine by eating with chopstick, succeeding more or less. Loose rice was scattered around his plate. She looked up from her plate to fine Jon staring at her.

She swallowed, "What?" He looked completely panicked that she asked him, looking a bit like he expected her to ask just not so soon. He slowly set down his chopstick, and took a slowly breath.

"It's just that now that your brown hair is fading more," He started, looking completely lost on where he was going with that.

"That's why you were staring?" She looked at him not believing it. He started to nod before stopping letting out a sign in resignation. He then seemed to like mentally motivate himself.

"And I might have enrolled you into a self defence class and found a tutor for you." He said really rushed, it took her several second to understand what he said.

"What? What about my job?" She asked. She stopped eating and set down her metal fork on her plate unlike Jon, who's chopsticks were half off the table.

"Just take less shifts at Taki's, I already talked to Luke." Jon said, "I will deal with rent, the rent is already super cheap. Just take the classes." Jon told her, Clary who has nothing else to say just nodded.

"Great your self-defence class are like after school Monday, Thursday and Saturday at 7 pm." Jon smiled, childlike clapping his hands. He stopped clapping after his elbow caught one of the disposable chopsticks and flung it into the air. "They're two hours classes and start Monday. Your tutoring is an at school program with like tech nerds." He said as he bent down to pick up the fallen utensil. He blew on it for a few seconds before continuing with his curry.

"So when's the tutoring?" She asked looking at him, he seemed to miss a crucial bit.

"Oh yeah, it's with meeee!" He said gleely, before stopping from Clary's glare. "And my super smart friend Kyle who goes to your school."

"When" Clary said again emphasizing the short word and extending the word to five syllables.

"Tuesday every week after school for two hours."

After dinner, Clary made Jon clean up his rice mess and they both went to sleep. Clary looked at her reflections in the bathroom mirror, her Auburn hair was fading going back this her redder fire hair. She tugged on her sleeve to show her faint, white and raised scars on her shoulder.

She washed her face and her whole damaged body.

After stepping out of the bathroom she noticed her phone was on with a text box on her notifications.

J: hey how's it going?

It brought a small smiled as she reaches over and opened her phone.

 _C: Eh._

 _J: School?_

 _C: school_

 _C: I want to kill some of the watchers_

What the heck why did she type watchers. She flushed slightly trying to fix her mistake.

 _C: Teachers*_

 _T: honestly same. There's this girl I used to date and she wants to get back together. She starting to try really hard in the recent few days._

 _C: what's her name?_

 _J: seealie_

 _J: sealy_

 _J: seely_

Clary raised her eyebrows at that, that girl has three different names?

 _J: it's Seelie_

She sent a quick reply before changing into her pyjamas and crawling into bed and tucking the blanket under her chin.

 _C: Ahh_

There were a few pings that told her J still wanted to talk

 _J: I don't know if I offended or something_

Clary raised both eyebrows as she looked at the message he has just sent.

 _J: is it weird I'm telling my soulmate about my dating life?_

 _C: No_

She sighed maybe it was kind of weird that he's talking about that, but she sure as hell didn't want to tell him that it was strange and a bit boastful. Seeing as she didn't even know him from their limited conversations she couldn't really judge him.

 _C: okay a bit_

He sent a text back almost immediately, making her wonder.

 _C: What timezone are you in?_

 _J: it's EDT if you wanted to know I live in New York_

Her eyebrows shot upward, he's in the same state as her? Surprise surprise.

A loud clunk made her jolt up, her door knob slowly creaked open to show a bit of platinum blonde hair. He brother stuck his head inside her room.

"Night Clare," He said his smile tipping downwards a bit. "Are you still on your phone? Come on you know it rots your eyes, go to sleep Clare."

"Already," She set her phone on the table and slipped back into bed. "Night Jon," Jon gave a nodded and hooked his pointed finger on the light switch, flicking it off.

"Night Clare." He gently closed the door.

Clare stayed in her spot for a few more seconds until Jon's steps retreated into the door to his room. Not wanting to leave this J person she moved her pulls from under the blanket and slowly set it on the ground. She got out and slipped her hand around her phone and pulled it back.

 _C: I live in New York too._

 _C: Hey I got to go to bed now so good night."_

Feeling accomplished she set her phone back down and plugged it and promptly fell asleep after throwing the blanket back on her.

 **So yeah I know I suck. I haven't had the time to write and recently if I do it's me procrastinating. I'm still surprised that there are so many people that still follow this story and read this so thank you.**

 **I would say I'm slowly stockpiling these chapters ahead of time but I'm totally not. So it might be a while before I update again. There are a few people that asked me to speed up the story a bit and get Clary and Jace closer and yes I like to take this story slowly. It's going to take a while, I'm just trying to show some progress with Clary and her environment first.**

 **Song:** _ **Addicted by Shaun Frank**_

 **Words: 4,500 ish Date: Sunday July 14, 2018 Beta: MIA**


End file.
